A Casual Meeting Chp1
by EarthMother-Druid
Summary: A young Paladin and Priest learn that their destinies are set, just before the Cataclysm strikes. They will learn quickly what it means to be followers of the light. Rated T just to be safe for later chapters. First fan fiction involving these character


**A Casual Meeting.  
(AN: Hello, this is my first fan fiction involving my WoW characters, I hope you enjoy it! Please RnR so I know what to fix in later chapters (: Thanks for reading!)**

* * *

The sound of clashing metal was heard from miles away. Blood and sweat, with a mixture of tears was thrown in. That was what the stage put forth for battle grounds. Those strong enough wiped away the sweat and confronted healers, all the rest were left to wallow in their grief. Battle grounds are not play areas for children; this is where the best of each faction prove themselves. Here, warriors of the Alliance and Horde battle not for their lives, but for their honor.

Among these soldiers fights Aerolas, a young strapping paladin of the light. His slender body fit from all of the extensive training he put himself through. Catching a break in the madness he swept his body behind a large moss covered rock and removed his helm, wiping away the sweat from his brow. His dark hair stuck to his forehead, droplets of sweat beading down his temples. In his right hand, he clutched a large broad sword, laden with an intricate gold prayer. In his left, a wooden buckler, with silver spikes protruding from the woodwork. Overhead, a large fireball was sent flying towards the attackers, and Aerolas looked up to see an older Mage conjuring another one. Quickly, he returned his helmet to his head and rolled to the other side of the rock to a standing position. He said a quick prayer to be blessed with defense and ran forward, ramming his buckler into the side of a skinny Blood elf warlock. Aerolas then quickly sent his sword into the other side of the elf, landing a critical blow and downing the warlock with a quick Execution. However the Blood elf had plenty of alibi's to spare, and Aerolas was met with a crushing blow from a large Orc mace.  
Aerolas awoke to find himself in a cot, looking at the high ceiling of a Night elvish hut. He went to rise, but quickly fell back onto his back as a sharp pain rose from his neck. He let out a long sigh and attempted to sit up again, ignoring the pain surging through his spine. After trying again with no avail, Aerolas decided to try and quickly heal his wound, but the blow must have left him with little to no mana, and he was lacking any healing potions. This meant he much wait for a healer to come and relieve him. A moment later he heard footsteps enter from the doorway, he wanted to look at who had entered but his field of vision was the ceiling, as it hurt to even try to move his neck.  
A young woman's voice came from the doorway, and he immediately recognized it as a Night elf. She spoke with a heavy common accent, clearly rarely exposed to other races.  
"Where does it hurt, Paladin of the light?" Her voice was soothing, almost angelic. Aerolas seemed to be out of breath and barely sputtered out, "everywhere." She let out an amused chuckle, and slid her soft hands behind his neck, murmuring words of prayer. He felt a warmth swim through his entire body, the pain in his neck began to stifle. The priestess then silently urged him to sit up, pushing Aerolas' shoulders forward. He let out a relieved sigh, the pain was gone and he was left with a refreshed feeling.

Aerolas went to look at the priestess to thank her and was immediately left speechless. He had seen other night elf woman before; they all seemed the same to him, tall with strange features. But this Night elf was different, not only physically, but he felt somehow emotionally too. She was tall like the rest of them, but her skin had a pale violet hue to it. Her silver-purple hair was cut short in the back with long bangs. She wore a long light green robe with the Darnassian crest in the middle, her stave was sitting on the table next to the cot. The priestess gave Aerolas a warm smile, "The battle is almost over and we must get you back out there for your victory." She turned around and reached into a chest, pulling out bottles of red liquid- healing potions. The elf handed 3 of them to Aerolas, "You might need these."  
He took them and stashed them in his bag quickly, "Thank you- ah.. What is your name?"  
"Cadyl." She smiled, "And yours, Paladin?"  
"Aerolas."  
"Well good luck Aerolas, and come back safely." With that, Aerolas left the hut and ran into the battle with only a few minutes to spare. The last hurrah of the battle ground seemed to go by quickly and painlessly. The Alliance team shouted with gusto as the time ran out and they were victorious. They cheered and congratulated each other for a job well done, and one by one the others left for their previous destinations. Only a few remained when Aerolas returned to the hut; a couple of warriors discussing war tactics, and the healers whom congregated together. They noticed Aerolas walk up and stopped, looked at each other and nodded, leaving the area. Cadyl saw him and walked up to him, "Congratulations on the victory, Aerolas."  
"This is your victory as much as it is mine." He smiled. Standing next to her, he realized she wasn't as tall as he thought she was while laying down, she was barely his height, _I thought Night elves were tall..?_ He thought to himself.  
She nodded to his response, "I suppose so. It was my first time here, but I'm glad I was able to keep everyone healed."  
It was Aerolas' turn to nod, he had indeed never seen this particular Night elf here before, "Well you did a great job, I think." He tried to reach for a compliment.  
She smiled and averted her eyes, "Thank you. It was rather difficult getting used to the sudden influx of bodies at times."  
There was an awkward pause in the conversation before Cadyl spoke again, "Well I should probably get back. I hope to see you again." She began to leave.  
At that moment there was a twinge of urgency that ran through Aerolas, he wanted to see her again, but sooner rather than later. He spoke out before he even finished his thought, "Wait-" Aerolas had no idea how to finish his sentence. Trying to think quickly, he asked her, "Why don't we have dinner? Later tonight? If.. you'd… like…" He trailed off, _You are the smoothest person out there Aerolas. Good job._ He said sarcastically to himself.  
Cadyl turned around, "Where at?" She asked.  
_Light bless me, she's actually interested? _"Ah, well.. How about the White Rabbit…? It's a nice tavern."

Without missing a beat Cadyl nodded, "Sure! What time?"  
"5? You can meet me in the middle of the Trade District." Aerolas grinned.  
"Alright!" Cadyl smiled, "So it's a date?"  
"Ah, yeah... Yeah, you could call it that!"  
Cadyl nodded, turning to leave the hut, "I'll see you, then!"  
"Yeah.. See you." Once out of ear shot, Aerolas cheered, "Yes! Somehow this didn't flop in my face!" He ran to the portal to Stormwind, glad for the day's events.

Cadyl returned to Astranaar with a smile on her face and she quickly walked home. Rushing up the stairs the young Night elf burst into her sisters quarters, "Keinsyth, I have to tell you what happened this morning!" She spoke quickly in the ancient tongue. Her sister was her junior by 4 years, but they were still close as could be. Cadyl shut the door behind her and sat down next to Keinsyth at her desk. Her sister had pale blue skin with long teal green hair pulled back into a pony tail, long bangs fell to her shoulders. She looked up from her studies, her glowing gold eyes a sign of her Druid abilities. She placed the book aside, "What? Is it something bad?" She asked.  
"Oh no, it's good! Incredibly good!" Cadyl smiled as she shared her experience with meeting Aerolas and how he had invited her to dinner that evening. After explaining everything Keinsyth smiled, but then it quickly turned into fear, "But Cadyl.. What if mother and father find out? You know they aren't exactly fond of humans. I mean he seems like a wonderful guy… But how would you explain to them that you need to go to Stormwind?" Keinsyth sighed and rolled onto her stomach on her bed.  
"I know, I haven't figured out what I was planning on doing. Maybe I can say that a high priestess needs my assistance? Do you think they'd buy it-"  
"Cadyl, there is mail for you from Stormwind." The voice of their father called. The two sisters exchanged glances before Cadyl descended into the foyer. Her father handed her the letter and she read it to herself, a smile creeping onto her face, "High Priestess Laurena requires my assistance at the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind! The council has heard of my prospering abilities as a priest and would like me to continue my training there so I can further my progress- oh Mother, Father, please let me go! They say that I should arrive tonight so I can rest and be prepared for training in the morning." She clutched the envelope tightly in her hands, this was her only chance to prove herself as a priest, and to be able to get to Stormwind to see Aerolas. She knew her parents were pondering the thought of their eldest daughter mingling with humans, she knew they didn't like the idea, so she intervened.  
"The human priests are nice, really! They aren't rude or obnoxious like most others! They're followers of light, and share common beliefs with Elune- please!" Beginning to tremble, Cadyl hoped they came to a conclusion soon. The anxiety was killing her.  
Her mother and father exchanged glances, and they gave each other condoling smiles. Her mother took Cadyl's face in her hands, "We know you'll make an incredible high priestess one day. If you wish to train with the humans, so be it. We cannot keep you here forever."  
Cadyls heart lifted with joy and she tightly hugged her mother, "I will not fail you!" She let go and looked at her father, "Either of you. I promise." She looked at Keinsyth and they both smiled, running up the stairs to Cadyl's quarters. After gathering everything, Cadyl and Keinsyth both walked to the flight master so she could fly to Darnassus. Cadyl turned to Keinsyth before leaving, embracing her in a strong hug. "When I come back I hope to see you be a prospering Druid of Cenarion."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself sister, I'm still not done with my pre-requisite classes." Keinsyth smiled.  
"I know you'll excel." Cadyl grinned. The two hugged each other again before departing, "I'll write." Cadyl said as she climbed onto the Hippogriff. "Off to Darnassus dear Hippogriff." The flight master spoke into the Hippogriffs ear. The winged creature let out a screech in response and flung out its wings. In one swoop they were in the air, and Cadyl was off to Darnassus, to portal to Stormwind.

Aerolas walked into his room and began to pace. He was about to go on a date, with a pretty night elf girl, and he had no respectable date worthy clothes. He then proceeded to pull out a nice long sleeved blazer and a white shirt. He looked at the trousers he wore and decided they would be good enough. He rubbed off as much dirt from his boots he could, and got dressed with haste. He looked out his window, which conveniently had a view of the clock tower, and saw the time was just before 4.  
"Okay, hair." He said to himself, exiting his room he was in such a hurry he nearly toppled over his father, "Easy there champ." He laughed, "Where are you off to in such a rush."  
Walking backwards to the dressing room he spoke quickly, "I have a date with a really pretty girl and I'm trying to look nice." He turned back around to walk into the room, but walked face first into the wooden door. He toppled backwards and let out a sigh, "Leana hurry up. Open the door. Do something." Aerolas slammed his fist on the door.  
"Shut up." He heard a voice come from inside.  
"I'm not kidding, I have an hour to do something with my hair and get to the Trade District!" He snarled at her.  
The door opened slowly, revealing a young teenaged girl with long brown hair. She glared at her brother and walked out of the room. Walking past the entrance way, he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, closing the door. He faced the mirror and began to mess with his hair, "Sisters." After finally coming to a consensus that his hair was the devil, he finally grabbed for his bag and went to leave the house. However, his father and mother stopped him before leaving. He knew his mother was going to bombard him with questions.  
"Where are you meeting her?" She asked.  
"The White Rabbit."  
"Where did you meet here?"  
"The battle grounds, She's a priestess."  
"How old is she?"  
"About the same age, I guess- Mother I have to go-"  
"Is she human? She better not be a gnome. She better be human. What is she like? She better be pretty-"  
"'Kay, bye mom, dad. I've got to go meet her in the trade district! I'll be back later!" And closed the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed, his mother's words sticking in the back of his mind, _she better be human._

Cadyl walked quickly to the portal leading to Stormwind, she hoped that she wouldn't be late, and that Aerolas wouldn't leave early. She clutched her bag as she approached the portal, "Everything will be okay. You've been to Stormwind before." She muttered to herself. Walking through the portal was an experience all in itself, she felt a tingling sensation crawl through her body as she walked through the few seconds of void. Once on the other side she let out a sigh and looked around. The sun was out and there were few clouds, a gentle breeze from the port casted the smell of sea salt across the city. Throwing her shoulder bag over one arm, she walked up to the closest guard and asked him, "Can you tell me which direction the Trade District is in?"  
The guard looked at her funny, "Just follow the canal here, and turn left." Giving a small bow of thanks, she turned around and began to walk. The City was huge compared to that of Darnassus, and much more busy. In Darnassus you would see a few people here or there, gathered in the shops and what not. But here the entire city was alive and welcoming. There was an air of warmth wherever you went. Cadyl entered the Trade District through one of the canal tunnels and was petrified immediately. The entire square was packed with races of all walks of life. How in the world was she going to find Aerolas in this mess? She walked around the outskirts of the square, hoping to spot him. She looked around to find the clock tower, five 'till. She felt a twinge of panic, Cadyl never would have accepted his invitation if she knew it would be this crowded. A loud shout came from behind her, and she turned around with a small shriek. A man stood on a soap box yelling prices for a suit of armor he had placed next to him. Walking backwards, she felt a rather large body behind her. Turning around quickly she looked up to find herself face to face with a stocky bearded warrior, "I'm so sorry." She muttered, clutching onto her bag even tighter now. Looking around she realized she was now in the middle of the mass of people and began to panic. Cadyl began to look around for any sign of Aerolas, but was having no luck. She worried that he might have ditched her, that he was just playing a rouse. Biting her lip Cadyl felt her eyes began to water, but was shook from her despair when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see a familiar face, "Aerolas!" She smiled.  
"Hey, come on. Let's get out of this mess." He gave her back a small push forward.  
"There are so many people here." Cadyl said, dazed.  
"You get used to it." Aerolas laughed, "C'mon, the tavern is this way."  
He led Cadyl out of the flurry of people and after turning a couple of corners came to a significantly more peaceful area of the City. The buildings had a more neutral hue to them, the area seemed to be more laid back and open. Less people, but more life. Aerolas opened the door to reveal a snug restaurant tucked away in the corner of the city, the inside was dimly lit with a soft amber glow. The bartender looked up, then back down, pulling out two large mugs. Aerolas shook his head, "No, no. We're just here to eat. No ale, thanks."  
The bartender shrugged and went back to cleaning the table, leaving Aerolas to lead Cadyl to a booth set in to the side of the room. He welcomed her into the seat first, and sat across from her. Cadyl continuously looked around the tavern, amazed at the artistry and different atmosphere. While distracted, Aerolas was able to get a good look at her. Her hair looked silky in the lamp light, if fell neatly just past her shoulders. And her eyes, he didn't want to make contact, but her eyes glowed brighter than any torch he'd ever seen before. When she turned to look forward, he looked down at the table, pretending to be intrigued with the woodwork.  
Cadyl rested her head on her hands and felt a smile creep onto her face. This human she met only hours before seemed so interesting, yet she barely knew him. He was so calm, so patient. Getting caught in her day dreaming, she didn't notice Aerolas looking back at her, "Ah, Cadyl?"  
She caught his eye for a moment, and looked towards the door, "Sorry." She muttered, feeling her cheeks get warm.  
Aerolas laughed and waved for one of the servers to come over, "Hungry?" He asked.  
"Only a little-" Cadyl turned to watch the server walk up to the table.  
"Hello, what'll you have?" The wench asked, sticking her hip to the side, her hands on her hips. Cadyl kept her disapproving thoughts to herself.  
"Roasted quail please, errr.. Cadyl?" Aerolas looked across the table.  
"Just the bristle whisker catfish please." She gave a half smile to the server.  
"Ya'll want ale?" The wench winked at Aerolas.  
"No, no thank you." He shook his head into his hand. She shrugged and walked away. Cadyl laughed to herself, "You have an admirer."  
"I wish." He muttered. "So uh… Being a Night Elf, you must be from Darnassus right?"  
"Not exactly." Cadyl shook her head, "I'm from Ashenvale. Astranaar to be exact."  
"Astra-what?" Aerolas gaped.  
Cadyl laughed again, "Astranaar. It's a kaldorei city in Kalimdor. Have you never been?" Aerolas shook his head no, "I've only stayed in the surrounding area around Stormwind. Boring huh? It must be pretty nice to be able to go around where you want."  
"What're you talking about?" Cadyl asked, "I've stayed in Ashenvale most of my life. I've only traveled to Stormwind maybe twice before."  
"Oh, I just figured because you were able to get here you adventured or something." Aerolas scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.  
"Oh goodness, no." She laughed, "I wouldn't be able to do that. I'm must to scared to go out like that."  
"Really? Oh what I would give to be able to get out of here and see what's out there." Aerolas smiled with a glazed look in his eye.  
"Well I must say I'm jealous of you. You're very brave to do that I think. To be able to go into those battle grounds like that as well. I'd never be able to harm another person." Cadyl gave Aerolas an appreciated look. Aerolas grinned at the compliment.  
"You aren't too bad of a healer yourself though. As a paladin of light I know I have the ability to heal myself in times of dire need, but you- You're healing masses of people. That takes a lot of heart and kindness." The two stared at each other for a while after that and no words were exchanged. Once their food arrived they began to eat, but at the same time would glance up from their dish every now and then. Afterwards, Aerolas insisted on paying for the meal and the two left the tavern. Dusk had just begun to fall on the City and the sky above the buildings began to get a soft orange hue with a tint of pink masking the white clouds that lay overhead. Cadyl marveled at the sky, never experiencing something quite like this back in Ashenvale where most of the forest canopy covered the sky. Aerolas noticed Cadyls face of admiration and grabbed her shoulder, "We can get a better view if you'd like."  
"Can we?" Her smile stretched ear to ear it seemed like. Aerolas couldn't help but smile back. She was so full of joy and happiness. It seemed that nothing could take away her innocence. She was always beside warriors in battle, but never herself had seen what takes place on the field. What violence and cruelty the battlers are put through. But she is always there, ready to love. That was her job, and she put forth it well. And at this moment, he felt that it was his job to thank her.  
"Follow me." He grabbed her wrist and led her along the cobble streets. Leading her past the trading district, they entered cathedral square where Cadyl let out a small audible gasp at the architecture, never seeing anything like this at home. She brought her hands to her face, "This is beautiful!" She whispered.  
"Wait until we get to the top." Aerolas motioned to the clock tower.  
"Are we allowed in there?" Questioned Cadyl, looking concerned.  
"'Course! We're both welcome here. This is where paladins and priests train!"  
"Oh! Then this is where I'll be staying at!" Cadyl said pleased.  
"What…?" Aerolas turned to Cadyl, tilting his head slightly.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention! High Priestess Laurena requires my assistance so I'll be staying here for a while to further my training!" She beamed.  
Aerolas felt his heart lift. It seemed like he was being blessed with all of the best luck in the world right now. He was speechless, and so grabbed Cadyls wrist again and led her through the church. They entered the large doors and he let Cadyl examine the room before continuing to the spiral staircase that led to the tower. Before opening the door to the top he got in front of Cadyl and put his arms on her shoulders, "It's a surprise, so close your eyes. Don't worry, you won't fall." Doing as she was told, Cadyl covered her eyes with her hands, trusting Aerolas, and he opened the door. She felt the warmth of the setting sun and flinched a little. Aerolas got behind Cadyl again and gently pushed her forward to walk. He stopped her and got in front of her again. Inches from her face he whispered gently, "Welcome to Stormwind," And moved her hands from her face as he moved from her field of vision.  
Cadyls breath was taken away. The view was absolutely stunning; the sun had just touched the horizon line so there was a tint of dark blue in the sky as the orange and pinks of the clouds collided with the oncoming darkness. All of the buildings had begun to turn on their lanterns for the evening and the crowds in the trading district began to settle down. Everything just began to look so peaceful, like there wasn't any trouble in the world. A light breeze kicked up and Cadyl pushed her bangs behind her long ears. She looked over at Aerolas after a while to see him gently smiling at her. She blushed slightly and turned her body to face him, "Thank you, Aerolas. This was much more than I expected on my first day here." She grabbed his arm. Aerolas nodded his head, "Thank you Cadyl. It was great being able to meet you and spend the evening with you."  
"Thank you for dinner."  
"Anytime." Aerolas paused, "Since you'll be staying in Stormwind for a while, want to make this a casual thing? Here at the tower every evening?" He swung his arm out across the edge. Cadyl grinned, "Yes, that'd be lovely!"  
Without thinking Aerolas pulled Cadyl in for a tight hug, holding her to his chest. They stood like that for a few moments. Cadyl rested her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat, and Aerolas placed his chin over her head, stroking her hair with his free hand. Finally the two released each other from embrace and smiled at each other.  
"See you tomorrow, Cadyl."  
"See you tomorrow."  
There was something that the two had felt with each other that was not normally found for some time with most others. They had fit like a puzzle, not realizing what had been missing since they found it. And the both of them knew, they knew that this was right because it felt right. And there was no worry, there was no fear. It was something that children were told at night from tales of old. And that day, these two had experienced it with some ounce of miracle. They were chosen to be together to protect one another, and other people. That day, Cadyl and Aerolas knew their destiny had been chosen. And as long as they were by each other, they knew it'd be okay.


End file.
